


Running Simulations

by violasarecool



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, pre poly-v
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 23:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violasarecool/pseuds/violasarecool
Summary: when garrus starts dating brynn, he can't help but worry about what's going to happen the next time she sees herpreviousboyfriend, kaidan.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Kudos: 7





	Running Simulations

**Author's Note:**

> garrus's thoughts relating to chapter 3 of [Working It Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820060/chapters/34294335)

He's run the simulations in his head a million times.

Scenario one: Kaidan comes back, and Brynn says "sorry Garrus, but you were only ever a placeholder for my _real_ boyfriend." (He doesn't really think she would say this, she's too kind, but the thought of her breaking up with him _gently_ hurts even more.)

Scenario two: Kaidan comes back, and Brynn is still pissed at him over Horizon. "Get out of here!" she says, "I've already got a _great_ Turian boyfriend, and I never want to see you again!" (He doesn't think she would actually say this either, but it feels good to imagine. _He's_ still kind of pissed about how Kaidan treated her on Horizon. He doesn't want to see her upset like that ever again.)

Scenario three: Kaidan comes back, and Garrus is still here, and... somehow they make it work with both of them?

He hasn't come up with any clever lines for that one. Somehow it feels even more unrealistic than option two (Kaidan, agree to _sharing__—_that's not quite the right word, too possessive, but—both of them dating Brynn? 14% probability, _tops._)

Somehow, he still can't help hoping.


End file.
